Lucky Gamble
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: Penny is about to be evicted, but her luck turns around. Short story.


My story begins with Sheldon walking in while I was filling boxes.

I, Penelope Regina Queen, clearly saw a handful of emotions flash in Sheldon Lee Cooper's eyes.

"I see that the land lady's threat of eviction wasn't idle or empty," he commented bluntly.

"True, but I needed a new place anyways, Moon Pie." I wrapped a plate in newspaper before placing it in its assigned box.

"How many times must I tell you only Meemaw can call me that?" Sheldon frowned heavily upon me.

"As many times as I remember it," I sassed. I thought it was funny that he thought his intimidation methods worked on me, they never did. I too was an alpha.

Using the nickname generally distracted him from the other half of my sentence.

"Why do you need another residence?" Sheldon shut the door and locked it.

I couldn't stop the sigh from escaping. "After I received my eviction notice, I took my money for rent on a trip…"

I was frustrated with how my life was going. I didn't have enough money for a rental truck or deposit on a new place.

I didn't know if I was going to tear my hair out or break down crying.

I drove to Las Vegas, Nevada to release some steam.

I ended up at the Luxor slot machines on Las Vegas Boulevard S. I wasted $25 before my quarter turned into $2500.

Elation was my sole/ primary emotion at this good turn of events.

I was about to leave when a table of drunk men at the black jack table caught my eye. I used them to my advantage. I pulled my shirt down to show more cleavage then smeared lipstick over my full lips.

The intoxicated apes took the bait. They were too busy ogling my assets to play decently.

I was able to rake in $125000 before I made my farewells.

I made a trip to the racetrack to admire the horseflesh since I do miss riding such a powerful creature.

I was able to assess the horses for the next race. I knew a winner since my dad also raised racing horses besides rodeo horses.

A gorgeous male with white socks had the odd name, Lucky # Slevin. I remember a movie by that name.

At the booth, his odds were 9 to 1, but I know otherwise so I bet $100000.

I enjoyed the race more than winning.

Lucky # Slevin won by two feet. I cut my chances that day and left with my earnings.

There was still daylight to burn so I made a choice to trade in my beat-up junker for a two year old Chevrolet Monte Carlo LX. I was able to talk the dealer down $2000 when I saw a issues, but I could easily fix them at any shop for $500 total.

Present day…

"Wait," Sheldon's eyes were wide.

I guess I stunned him.

"You turned $25.25 into $950 thousand. I'm amazed that you didn't become a gambler."

I know that from past conversations that he was talking from past experiences. I decided to let him in on the truth.

"Sheldon, I've went to the horses races as least every four months this year to place bets to pay the rent," I confess.

My bed and couch had already been donated to Goodwill. I planned on shopping for quality beds and a couch once my sentimental belongings were moved in.

"Where is your new residence?" Sheldon moved to a box marked DVDs/ Blu-rays. He sorted them by most watched then placed them in neat rows.

"I spent two days house shopping. In a community called Glendale, I found a house with a reasonable price and decent neighborhood. It has a finished basement with all of its appliances. A garden in the back is slightly neglected, but a little care will bring it back-up to snuff," I explained.

"Why haven't you told Leonard? He'll want to move in with you."

"The Beta test failed miserably, Sheldon. He's obsessed with me- he wants me to himself, but he doesn't want to be in an inclusive relationship. He's been with other women. I can forgive someone for a lot except cheating."

"True, since Kurt is proof of that," Sheldon nodded. "What else has caused your gambling?"

I knew Sheldon was too perceptive to miss on the other facts. "I cannot sustain myself on the Factory's wages even with huge tips and overtime. I asked Jeff for a raise. He fired me, right then. I was jobless and homeless."

Sheldon smiled in genuine happiness. He sorted my three magazine prescriptions by title then month. "Are you keeping all of your magazines?"

I shook my head, "I'm donating them to a junior high art teacher." The cups were put into another box to be donated. "Do you want to come with me to drop this stuff off then you can see the house?"

I was spectacle of him wanting to come to the school and Goodwill, but it was Anything Can Happen Thursday. I was curious about what excuse he would give. I wouldn't force him to come. I could hear the gears rotating in his beautiful mind. His decision would be final and absolute.

"There is no reason that I cannot join you. In fact, I would be delighted to help you on your new beginning. I assume that you intend to buy new dishware, silverware, and furniture." Sheldon's deductive reasoning was sound except when it came to his friends.

He trusted the boys to have his back and called Leonard his best friend. His trust would have been better placed in a complete stranger. I just tried to challenge him to think out of the box- expand his limits so to say.

He effortlessly lifted the box of magazines and dishes. It was then that I realized his double layers hid nicely muscled arms.

"I'm glad that you realized that you and that homunculus are ill-fated. It was never meant to work, but he'll never back-off," Sheldon had a way of stating things that left no doubt.

"Yes, I know. I need your help to stop him and Mr. Wolowitz from finding me." I added the pervert as an afterthought. "I already closed my credit cards and back accounts."

"It seems you really are starting fresh," he looked saddened.

"Not totally. I still want you in my life," I made a rash decision to kiss him at the corner of his mouth.

The kiss shocked, but he didn't run screaming to the bathroom for mouthwash.

A lot of things began to click. His aversion to my touch had diminished greatly. He always insisted that I sit next to him when I was over. Sheldon seemed to pay attention when I was talking.

"Since when?" I gently asked, not wanting to spook the tall man.

I saw raw desire flash through his eyes.

Sheldon grunted, "I've desired you since you said 'beautiful mind.' I've loved you since you sent the boys to apologize to me. I've never thought of Amy in such a way. So I had to end the contract before she asked for something I cannot give her."

"That is very kind of you," I remarked.

I popped open the back of the Jeep to stash the half dozen boxes and eight bags.

"I've already mentally itemized your donations for tax purposes," Sheldon said out of the blue.

I was still processing Sheldon's confession. My love for Sheldon is why I sent the boys (their lack of maturity confined them to boyhood) to apologize after the Artic Incident. I never thought that Sheldon would share my affections/ feelings since I wasn't close to his IQ.

Inspiration struck me like a lightning bolt. (I know it's not an original simile. I came up blank on other comparisons.) Sheldon needed a fresh start, too.

"You need a semi-fresh start, too. Why don't you move in with me?" I smiled at him, hoping to encourage him.

Sheldon turned inward to go over the risks and advantages. He would soon come to realize that the second out-weighed the other. I had come into the ability to decipher Sheldon, which gave me insight into his mind.

"I should leave Cal-Tech as well…" Sheldon was probably already formatting a plan to start over.

"Yes, they have been holding you back. However, you've been doing the same things- expecting different results. That's the definition of insane. It is time for a new approach." I decided to show a small amount of my intelligence.

"You are not as dumb as many assume so why downplay your intelligence?" Sheldon was blunt.

"They underestimate me then when I prove them wrong, they look dumb. It works greatly in my favor," I freely admitted.

We spent the car ride talking so it went by quickly. I drove to the school first; when we got to Goodwill, he wouldn't have to leave the Jeep.

The teenagers were curious about Sheldon's profession. "How does that have any impact in today's world?"

"It answers the fundamental question on the origin of the universe," Sheldon replied.

"That doesn't solve the world's problems of hunger, disease, overpopulation, or war. Those are the problems that need more attention than universe's origin." A girl in gothic clothes and a nose stud was just as blunt as Sheldon. She had hazel eyes with dark brown hair that had been straightened.

She had successfully left Dr. Cooper speechless. I was eager to hear his response.

"I didn't study agriculture, pathology, or criminology," Sheldon wasn't sure how to really answer.

"Maybe, just maybe… those diseases are meant to help the world's overpopulation problem. The hunger problem can be a sign that we need to stop and look at the bigger problem of overpopulation. There have been studies that show that countries with dense male populations are more prone to start wars and be more violent. I think it is because the calmer female mind is not there enough to smooth matters over." I had some guesses on these problems, but no true solutions.

The genius' eyes took in how serious I was being. I had pondered those questions in my younger days. I wasn't always carefree.

That conversation had a new thought process in Sheldon's mind as we drove to Goodwill.

Decrepit buildings were normal in this area. Some were condemned. Ground floor windows were boarded up while the second floor windows were smashed in by rocks or bricks. The paint was either discolored or chipped. Like I said decrepit.

Every city has an area like that; some worse than others.

This Goodwill had a drive-thru to drop-off donations. One is Colfax only had a manned back door. This one was a single floor building with 1008 square feet. It was separated into two sections. The tiled floor was cheap-quality and dull on the senses. The beige walls had pictures for sale hanging.

I thanked the man for his time after taking the donation slip.

Sheldon cleared his browser of his search on Glendale. So he wanted to know about my house's area.

"I've no desire to ever live in a mobile home. I had a friend whose mobile home was trashed by a tornado. She lost her family pictures, most of her toys and a beloved pet hamster," I teared up as I recalled that she had to move away after that.

"I knew some that lost their homes to tornados, too. I wasn't considered their friend," Sheldon confessed.

"Ah, the joys of living in Tornado Alley," I muttered, sarcastically.

The neighborhoods got nicer then ritzier as we got further away from Goodwill. The houses didn't look like replicas with only color variations. They were tasteful with sunrooms, wrap around patios, or access to the private lake. Most at least had a two-car garage. The flowers were artfully arranged in beds, under front windows, and planters.

My new house had bricks in place of siding. It had five bedrooms; none were on the ground floor. Two bedrooms were in the finished bathrooms and three were on the second floor. It was situated on the corner of Ivory Lane and Roselind Drive with the uneven driveway going onto Roselind Drive. The entry faced Ivory Lane. There were overgrown evergreen hedges that needed attention while the Sunset roses needed pruning.

I fully expected Sheldon to start listing off the problems with the house or yard like dead patches of grass.

"Hmm. . ." Sheldon was looking around. "Most of the repairs are superficial. George Jr. could come up to fix the driveway, lay sod, and replace the missing shingles. I can trim the evergreens. All causing the property value to increase."

I gave Sheldon the code and key to enter so he could investigate on his own. He went down to the basement then worked his way up to the attic.

I moved my clothes into my desired bedroom which came with a private bathroom. It was behind the public bathroom. The vanity was across from the tub and beside the shower stall which had a built-in shelf in the back left corner. Vanilla bubble bath was already on the tub's edge. My shampoo, conditioner, and body wash were in the shower stall. My white wash clothes and absorbent black towels were put away.

"The frame seems to be reinforced to withstand several earthquakes. Unfortunately, I discovered bats and raccoons nesting in the attic, but I know how to handle those pests."

I was anxious to know if he would like to move in with me. "Will you be moving in, then?"

"I would like to move in in a month. The virus attached to your information and past career will take affect and the other problems here will be handled. If you take me to the store, I can create a sonic device to get rid of the pests. Then I need to sanitize the attic of feces."

"Aren't you on friendly terms with Leonard's mother?" I had a plan starting to form in the deep recesses of my brain.

"Ah yes. I can ask her to detain her son for a week so I can move out without him being any the wiser." Sheldon pulled out his black iPhone to place a call to the self-important psychologist. "Salutations, doctor. I humbly request that your esteemed self call Leonard home for at least a week's duration."

"Why do you need my youngest and least intelligent off-spring out of California?" Beverly was a shrewd woman who didn't do anything without a reason.

"I plan on moving without his interference since he would hinder this necessary change. He cannot know my new residence's location," Sheldon explained, but he counted on her aid.

"I completely understand. It just happens that his favorite aunt just died so he'll want to be present for her funeral and burial. I'm glad that you are no longer going to put up with his snide remarks. Am I to understand that Ms. Queen is involved and she returns your feelings?"

"Yes, indeed. I'm also resigning from Cal-Tech to implement more change and cut down on the chances of running into your son."

I started measuring the windows for currents and shades. I used a green pen to write down the two measurements.

"You have my appreciation. When would you like to take more x-rays and cat scans of my brain for your research? Okay." Sheldon hung up with a grin plastered on.

"We need to stop by the Post Office to get change of address cards along with moving boxes for you." I kept the back seats down for room. "We can slowly move your belongings in until it is time to move your bed and shelves."

"Actually, I would like a new bigger bed that has a headboard with shelves. I intend to stop by Las Vegas or Atlanta on Saturday."

"What for?" I thought he might be going to triple or even quadruple his money.

"I'm sure that you can guess."

"What do you need $21 thousand for?"

"I plan on making more than that. You paid for the house and car; I'd like to make a contribution to our future. I want to buy real wood furniture, not pressed wood (along with curtains, shades, dishes, and more). It is only fair." Sheldon buckled in while I started the car.

I stayed in the car while Sheldon ran inside the Post Office for what was needed. Onerepublic and X-Ambassadors were playing along with Nickelback. I wanted to buy an iPod so I could have my own playlists.

Sheldon went to Las Vegas for two days and won $951 thousand from $9510. Our move was smooth and according to his mother, Leonard was dumbfounded at coming home to an empty apartment. I decided to invest a good sum and go to college for business.

Sheldon resigned from Cal-Tech to work for a larger university. He solved his equation with less distractions and is trying to help on population overgrowth.

The next year, we went to Atlanta to celebrate our one year anniversary. We won $986 thousand that time. I won at the race track with Sheldon at the tables. He asked me to marry him on the anniversary of when we first met.


End file.
